War of the Gods
by Sonamy Freak
Summary: IN an alternate Percy Jackson universe a war between Greek, Egyptian, and Norse gods are underway. Three demigods most stop the war. Original Characters.


Brendan POV

I was walking home from school when the lightning bolt nearly hit me. I grabbed my bow and fired an arrow at Thor. I should probably tell you who I am so you know why this happened. My name is Brendan Long and I'm seventeen years old. I have straight brown hair and gold eyes. I'm pretty short, about 5'5'' and I weigh only 145 pounds. Three years ago I found out I was a son of Apollo, god of the sun, archery, music, and medicine. Two years ago a huge war started between the Greek, Egyptian, and Norse gods. I was ordered to kill all demigods of the other pantheons and injure all gods. I actually have killed a few demigods which I sometimes regret. Now Thor is attacking me of all people.

"Why did you send a lightning bolt at me?" I asked, though I'm not sure why since I kind of all ready knew.

"You shall die Greek!" he screamed at me.

I decided to annoy him enough to use my exploding arrow. That should be enough to take him down for a while.

"Hey Thor, I can see Loki behind you."

Somehow he actually believed me and looked. I notched my arrow and fired. It hit him but his hammer hit me at the same time. I was thrown back about twenty yards.

"Well that wasn't ideal," I said to no one in particular. I looked down the road and saw Thor had disappeared.

I had to go find my save haven. I live in Florida, home of the Greek gods. If I could get there without getting attacked I could relay the information to my dad. I really wish my mom was here but after I was attacked by Set a year ago she died.

My haven was only a couple miles away. I should be able to get there without getting killed. I almost did too but then I saw the two demigods. They were stopped at a coffee shop and I wasn't sure how but I could sense power in them. I really only paid attention to the girl. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She looked about sixteen and had long black hair and dark brown eyes. She had a rich tan like us Greek demigods so I hoped she was Greek. Then I saw her eye necklace. She was probably a daughter of Anubis.

The boy next to her had red hair and green eyes. He looked like Thor but he was with the girls so he couldn't be Norse. Then I saw his necklace. It was a hammer. He was Norse. I had to kill them. I should probably talk to them first though.

"Who are you and why are you not killing each other?" I ask with two arrows notched and ready to fire.

The girl spoke first. "My name is Sarah and this is Jonathon. We are trying to form a small group called the Demigod Guild to stop the war. So far it is only us." I only heard half of what she said since I was staring at her the whole time.

"We believe the war is all perpetrated by an enemy of the gods," it was the boy talking now though I was still looking at Sarah; "If you were to join us it would be very helpful. We could use a Greek."

"Well I hate killing people so what the heck. I might as well join you. What is our first mission to do?"

"Our first mission," Sarah said, "is to find the sole Greek god against the war. We must find the goddess of the moon and hunt Artemis.

They gave me a necklace shaped like an omega so I could be identified. In case you've never seen an omega it looks like this: Ω. I thought this was kind of stupid but I wore it anyways since there is no point in arguing with them. I found out that Sarah's last name is Brooks and Jonathon's last name is Brandt. They've been working together for about a week.

"I should take you to my base. I was trying to get there when I saw you. That makes me wonder, why are you in Florida?" I asked though I could guess the answer.

"We are her to find Artemis," Jonathon answered, "she could by vital in stopping the war. The only other god that disapproves of the war is Ra. We believe a Norse god or creature started the war. We don't know why and we don't know who but we need to find them and prove to the gods they should not be fighting."

"That reminds me; your dad Thor attacked me today. I'm not sure why but he nearly killed me." I say.

"We were trying to find him too. We thought if we could convince him to stop fighting it would be huge. We saw him and I tried to talk to him but he screamed 'Curse the daughter of Anubis' and nearly hit me with lightning," Sarah said with a very annoyed tone of voice.

We were now at my safe haven. It was a small room in the basement of an old abandoned house but it was protected by a spell and could only be gotten into if you were a Greek God or me. There was a 42 inch TV with a PS3, Xbox 360, and Wii. I had an awesome computer with tons of games. The food station was enchanted so you could take anything you wanted. For me it was paradise.

Suddenly a fifteen year old girl appeared. She had brown hair and a beautiful smile that made you want to melt. She had a bow in her hand and all sorts of arrows which I wish I had time to take a look at. She had brown clothes, like hunting gear, and a dark tan. You could tell just by looking at her that she had an immense amount of power and could possibly take down a lion with her bare hands.

"Who are you?" Jonathon asked though I certainly knew.

"I am goddess of the hunt and moon. I am Artemis."


End file.
